


All the Rivers'll Sing Along

by didipickles



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: DJL Park Prompt, DJL UC&P Prompt, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/pseuds/didipickles
Summary: Patrick goes to his favorite bench the morning of his wedding day.





	All the Rivers'll Sing Along

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to daniel joseph levy for the prompt
> 
> title from ["wedding song" from hadestown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zP47npl3rHo)

Birdsong fills the air as Patrick looks over the small creek that gave the city its name. For the first year or so of living here, he didn’t know there actually  _ was  _ a creek in town, thought instead it was just another funny quirk in a city full of quirks. But then David brought him to this bench for a picnic, and now Patrick has found himself here hundreds of times. He’s been here after arguments with David and during long phone calls with his mom and when he needed a break during a run. He’s been here when long meandering walks through the town with David subconsciously led both of them to the creekside. He also came here a few days after he proposed, spent hours watching black squirrels run over the small patch of grass in front of the water’s edge and feeling like his insides weren’t big enough to hold everything he was feeling.

It’s hardly a park, but it’s one of his favorite spots in the city. He knows David comes here alone sometimes too, when he needs to get away from demands and judgments and expectations and just exist.

Now, Patrick sits on the bench just a few hours before he marries the best person he’s ever known. The thought still sometimes threatens to choke him, as he contemplates a life full of David: mornings spent pulling the blanket back to his half of the bed until they tangle together in warm giggles and toss the blanket on the floor, afternoons peppered with kisses between rushes at their store, evenings quietly marked with the confidence that comes from sitting next to someone you love. These last few months of planning have teased out more tenderness than Patrick thought he possessed. Every time David’s eyes light up because he’s finally figured out the perfect color to complement the tablecloth or he’s decided on centerpieces or Patrick made the “correct” choice on wedding shoes, every single time Patrick has to turn to the side and clear his throat, fighting against the urge to cry because he’s done this part before and never knew it could feel this way.

Staying away from David last night means Patrick slept poorly. As he sits on the bench and listens to the world wake up, he wonders again if he should try texting David. Stevie stole David’s phone last night at exactly midnight, and threatened Patrick with paying the DJ to play Creed at the reception if Patrick tried to get in touch with David before the wedding. So he decides to just wait. He’s got another 30 minutes before he needs to be back at his apartment and start getting ready, and his parents know where he is in case of emergencies. As the gentle sound of the small creek moves through Patrick, he closes his eyes. 

Patrick has worked hard in his life to earn titles that meant something. Honor Roll Student. Team Captain. Eagle Scout. Bachelor of Science. Business Partner. As he considers all the work that went into gaining those, he’s struck again with the thought that he didn’t do anything to earn the title of David Rose’s Husband. Nothing he could ever do in his life would merit that distinction, and yet David is going to let him have it anyway. David, who calls himself “generous” with sly sarcasm. David, who flat-irons his hair on a whim and performs in front of the whole town to support his mother. David, who time after time after time puts himself in a position to be uncomfortable or hurt or embarrassed because he wants to be there for the people he loves. David, who lets Patrick love him imperfectly.

Patrick is grateful to be roused by the sound of someone approaching, because he thinks the limit for times you can cry on your wedding day should stay in the single digits, and he’s already used up half of those today. When he looks around, he can feel his face go soft and open. Of course.

“Thinking of running away?” David asks as he closes the distance and sits on the bench, in the same spot he’s sat on a dozen dates with Patrick. His voice is teasing and light, and Patrick thrills at knowing that no insecurity colors the question. Not anymore.

Patrick shrugs and looks back out at the creek. He can’t quite keep the smile out of his voice when he answers. “Thinking of the quickest way to get my husband home tonight, actually.”

When David laughs next to him, Patrick thinks about how this is one of the last times he’ll hear his fianc é laugh, how he gets to spend the rest of his life making his  _ husband _ laugh. David’s hand is gentle on Patrick’s knee, tracing shapes when he speaks again. “It’s really today.” There’s a sense of wonder in David’s voice, and Patrick really needs to focus or he’s going to cry again.

Instead of answering, Patrick turns to David and cups his jaw, swiping his thumb over the dimple that appears like magic. He wants to say that he’s grateful David appeared at this bench, he wants to say something about the universe pulling them together again like it did almost three years ago, he wants to tell David how he doesn’t quite believe that they found each other. But all of that will have to wait, because the second he opens his mouth, Patrick’s phone rings. Both men laugh as the heightened moment fizzles away. When Patrick fishes his phone from his pocket, he sees that it’s his mother. He gives her a quick assurance that he’ll be home soon, and then he kisses David, slow and lingering and full of all the promises he’ll repeat out loud later today in front of their friends and family. 

They stand up together from the bench and whisper about seeing each other later. Patrick catches a glimpse of David’s tilted smile before he turns away, and then slowly starts to walk back to the apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @thedidipickles and twitter @didipickles2


End file.
